


Somewhere Along the Way

by swingeasy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SMA / Senior High School, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Gen, I hope it isn't that ooc, Light Angst, Multi, Senior High School Shenanigans, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingeasy/pseuds/swingeasy
Summary: "Edmundo Diaz. Panggil saja, Eddie. Kelas 11 MIPA 2.""Uh...Evan Buckley, tapi panggil saja aku, Buck. Kelas 11 SOS 1, maksudku kelas sosial angkatan kita hanya ada satu kelas, tetapi...kita juga tidak mau kalah dari kalian!"SMA, masa dimana kehidupan para remaja akan dipenuhi oleh kejutan dan rona baru. Bagi seorang Evan Buckley, dia hanya berharap bahwa suatu saat dia juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Firehouse 118 Crew & Family, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Original Female Character(s)/Ali Martin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic in this fandom and it all started when I jokingly thought "what if...9-1-1 has an Indonesian high school AU!...ah ha, just kidding...unless?" then this happened.
> 
> The story is written in Indonesian thus, I want to apologize beforehand for my messy wordings and punctuation. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for sparing a few minutes to read it; also hope that you have a nice day ahead, stay safe!
> 
> ALSO TW FOR (PRETTY GRAPHIC) DESCRIPTION OF A PANIC ATTACK

Set in **an alternate universe** where the 118 is a bunch of **senior high schoolers (SMA);** that follows the storyline of **season 2 and season 3** with a little touch from the **season 1 finale** , also adding a few changes here and there. Canon-compliant ships with **Eddie/Buck** endgame and mentions of Original Characters along with a storyline that focused on **OC/Ali Martin.**  
  


**_Prologue_ **

_Maafkan aku, Buck, aku tidak bisa berada disini lagi. Semuanya mengingatkanku terhadap dia, aku rasa bahwa aku tidak akan pernah terlepas dari cengkraman Ibuku sendiri, Buck. Kau harus mengerti bahwa ini semua bukan salahmu, hey, aku hanya membutuhkan suasana yang baru dari hidupku sendiri, Buck, aku perlu maju dari semua ini yang sudah kusebut sebagai masa lalu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Buck, aku beneran tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah merencanakan ini semua, aku akan pergi dan belajar apa artinya untuk melepaskan semuanya, melepaskan semua beban yang mengekang diriku untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru, yang lebih memiliki makna, mungkin? Aku tahu bahwa kau mungkin menganggap hal ini bak lelucon belaka tapi ini kenyataan nya, Evan, aku harus pergi dan kau juga...harus belajar bagaimana untuk melepaskan karena tidak ada yang abadi, Evan, tidak ada yang namanya kekekalan sekalipun kau sudah memberikan semuanya. Semua orang, sekarang ataupun nanti, akan pergi pada waktu yang sudah dimainkan oleh-Nya dan kau hanya bisa menunggu sampai pada akhirnya tinggal kau, sebatang kara, melihat betapa gersangnya penyesalan dan emosi yang terlambat, memakan seluruh raga dan jiwamu. Maafkan aku, Evan, aku harap kau akan terus ingat ini. Selamat ti-_

Buck terus memainkan pertemuan terakhir mereka bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus menghantui pikirannya, dia tahu bahwa pikirannya sendiri sedang bermain dengan memorinya tersebut karena kenyataan yang ada sangatlah berbeda. Abby meninggalkan dia tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, yang dia dapat hanyalah punggung Abby ketika dia memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru, kehidupan tanpa _Buck ataupun Ibunya_. Buck mengerti bahwa selama ini Abby berada di bawah tekanan bahwa dia adalah seorang anak yang sempurna, teladan, dan penuh akan kasih terhadap orang tuanya sampai dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari semester pertama kuliahnya hanya untuk merawat ibunya. Buck mengerti semuanya, hanya saja dia tidak mengerti mengapa Abby perlu meninggalkan dirinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Pikiran dia terus dipenuhi oleh skenario-skenario yang memungkinkan namun fana. Dia tidak menyalahkan Abby untuk pergi meninggalkannya, dia paham bahwa selama ini Abby tidak pernah mengenal siapa dirinya yang asli, hidup Abby yang didikte oleh bayangan sekolah dan ibunya membuat dia mengalami krisis eksistensi. Abby tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang perlu dia lakukan lepas dari Ibunya, aktivitas kuliahnya; hidup dia terikat pada kedua akar yang tertanam keras di dalam kehidupan si empunya. Sampai pada suatu saat dimana salah satu akar tersebut lepas dan _mati,_ dia kehilangan semua petunjuk yang ada di dalam dirinya; Abby hilang. 

Buck memutuskan untuk kembali memainkan salah satu skenario yang terus mengiang di benaknya, lakon yang sengaja dia simpan agar bisa memahami tindakan Abby, agar semuanya dapat lebih masuk akal. Mungkin yang Abby butuhkan sekarang adalah waktu dan kebebasan, dua hal yang harus dia pendam semenjak dia memutuskan untuk menjaga Ibunya. Mungkin yang Abby butuhkan adalah _hal itu_ —hal yang terus menghantui benak Buck bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tercetak secara permanen. Buck tahu bahwa hal ini akan tiba pada saatnya tapi dia tidak sangka bahwa ini akan menimpa dirinya _sekarang._

Ya.

Dia harus melepaskan Abby.

Dia harus mengatakan selamat tinggal kepadanya.

Dia harus maju, melihat masa depan bukan bergumul dengan masa lalunya.

Dia harus melangkah, menjalani kanvas kehidupan yang baru, kanvas yang tidak ada sentuhan Abby sama sekali.

Dia harus-

Dia harus-

Dia harus memutuskan tali yang ada, tali yang terpaut kuat di hatinya.

Dia harus melepaskan, memotong tali itu.

Buck yang sebelum bertemu Abby dapat dengan mudah melepaskan tali tanpa merasakan sentimen yang berkelanjutan, dapat menjalakan kehidupan dia dengan senandung gurau dan relasi fana hanya untuk merasakan nikmatnya sentuhan orang lain, merasakan bagaimana rasanya diinginkan tanpa perlu membiarkan orang tersebut melihat hatinya. Buck yang sebelum Abby menjalakan hidupnya bagaikan dia akan mati keesokan harinya, ceroboh, lugu, impulsif, dan mendambakan sesuatu yang besar di dalam kehidupannya yang monoton. Buck yang sebelum Abby tidak akan ragu.

Ini seharusnya bukan sesuatu yang susah dilakukan karena Buck sudah memutuskan hati para perempuan dan laki-laki yang sebelumnya telah mengisi keseharian dia, tetapi hal itu terjadi sebelum pengaruh Abby benar-benar dia resapi dan pikirkan. Sebelum pesan ayahnya, Bobby, benar-benar dia elaborasikan secara nyata.

Buck memutuskan untuk bangun dan duduk di tumpukan selimut dan bantal yang tergeletak dengan bebas di setiap ujung dan sisi tempat tidurnya, sembari mencari posisi yang sempurna, Buck menarik dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia bisa merasakan getaran yang kini mencengkram kuat kedua tanganya ketika dia berusaha untuk menarik lututnya agar tambah dekat dekat dengan dadanya. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya karena dia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mengalami _panic attack,_ semua indera yang berada di dalam tubuhnya mulai membutakan satu sama lain, nafasnya kini tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh sudut tubuhnya, dan dia yakin bahwa dia bisa mendengar denyut jantungnya yang berpacuan melalui telapak tangannya. Dia ingin sekali mengeluarkan teriakan, memanggil ayahnya; kakaknya, Maddie; dan kedua sahabatnya, Hen dan Chimney, dia ingin sekali meneriakan nama-nama mereka dan bebas dari balutan ledakan indera yang menyesakan seluruh tubuhnya itu.

Tapi, dia takut, dia takut bahwa dia hanya akan menjadi beban bagi mereka semua, menyusahkan mereka semua karena hal _semudah_ ini saja, dan mereka akan merasa terganggu karena dia yang melelahkan ini. Buck merasa dririnya tenggelam di dalam ketakutan yang tidak terhitung.

Menit mulai bersilih ganti, meninggalkan detakan ritmik kecil yang mengisi kehampaan malam hari, lampu-lampu di luar mewarnai jalan dengan meriang seakan-seakan berusaha untuk memberikan kesunyian malam sedikit warna. Buck menoleh ke tangannya yang sekarang tergeletak lunglai di sisinya, kedua lututnya masih menempel ketat dengan dadanya. Yang dia rasakan sekarang hanyalah tusukan-tusukan letih yang memaksakan dia untuk kembali ke dalam tidurnya dan menggodanya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan kapuk lagi.

Buck hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa hangat wajahnya dia setelah menangis, dengan perlahan dia menghapus semua bekas air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya tersebut dan berharap bahwa keesokan pagi dia masih bisa membuka matanya kembali tanpa kesusahan.

Buck meringkuk dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tumpukan selimut yang mulai menggunung, dia hanya ingin kembali ke dalam dekapan tidur, ingin melupakan semua yang baru saja terjadi,

Dia hanya ingin tidur.

Belum lagi, besok adalah hari pertama dia masuk sekolah.

Kesialan memang suka mengukirkan namanya di kehidupan Evan Buckley.


	2. Blue Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up!
> 
> The story is written in Indonesian thus, I want to apologize beforehand for my messy wordings and punctuation. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for sparing a few minutes to read it; also hope that you have a nice day ahead, stay safe!

**_Blue Note_ **

“Buck! Cetak geografi-mu ada di dalam tasku!”

“Maddie, sudah kubilang untuk simpan catatan fisikamu di meja kamu sendiri! Lagipula, mejamu lebih luas daripada punyaku! Ambil, gih!”

“Tunggu sebentar, Buck! Aku sedang membereskan—EVAN BUCKLEY!”

“Apaan sih, Mads? Masak pagi-pagi udah teriak, sih? Kasihan Bobby, tahu, harus berurusan dengan kita sepagi ini. Dia saja belum sempat membuat kopi kesayanganya,” seringai Buck. 

Maddie ingin sekali mengetuk kepala Buck untuk memastikan bahwa adik tercintanya masih memiliki  _ otak  _ di balik tempurung kepalanya. Dia pun berdiri dan menyilang kedua tangan-nya di depan dada, menunjukan bahwa dia sedang serius dan  _ akan  _ memanjakan telinga Buck dengan teguran yang panjang; Maddie hanya berharap bahwa dia masih memiliki kesabaran yang cukup untuk menghadapi hari ini.

“Evan! Sudah berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk membawa buku dan catatan-mu sendiri! Pantas saja tasku terasa berat—isinya penuh dengan barang bawaanmu semua!”

“Mads, ayolah. Kau tahu aku ini sedikit pelupa, bukan?” jawab Buck sambil memberikan ekspresi  _ naif  _ terbaik dia kepada Maddie; mengharapkan kakak tercintanya dapat mengerti dan memberikan sedikit kelonggaran atas perihal ini. Sayangnya, Maddie sudah kebal terhadap tatapan tersebut, dengan cekatan dia memindahkan semua barang milik Buck ke tangan si adik.

“Ya, aku tahu. Tetap saja kamu tidak memiliki hak untuk “membuang” barang-barangmu ke dalam tasku,  _ Evan, _ ” desis Maddie. Seringai kemenangan terlukis dengan indah di wajahnya ditemani dengan tatapan tajam yang dia berikan kepada Buck, menunjukan bahwa adiknya tersebut tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membantah perkataan dia ataupun menolaknya. “Ambil tasmu, Buck. Bobby sudah menyiapkan kita sarapan di bawah.”

Buck hanya bisa memberikan Maddie sebuah senyuman masam dan mendengus, sebaiknya dia segera mencari tasnya sebelum membuat mereka bertiga telat pada hari pertama balik sekolah—dengan perlahan dia membereskan kembali isi dari tasnya tersebut dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak melupakan satu buku-pun dari pelajaran yang terjadwal hari ini.

Sejujurnya, Buck tidak begitu menantikan hari ini, dia hanya ingin kembali ke kasur dan membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin di balik gundukan bantal dan selimut yang ada. Dia tahu bahwa seketika dia melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, semua akan membicarakan tentang dia dan  _ Abby _ —memikirkan namanya saja, cukup membuat dia kembali dimakan oleh rasa bersalah dan malu yang menusuk setiap rongga hatinya.

Semenjak Abby meninggalkan kehidupannya yang lama dan pindah ke Irlandia, mereka berdua tetap menjalin komunikasi yang cukup baik  _ pada awalnya.  _ Pada minggu pertama, mereka berdua selalu meluangkan waktu kosong untuk melakukan  _ video call  _ ataupun  _ voice call  _ selama berjam-jam. Abby mengatakan bahwa dia akan melanjutkan studinya di  _ Trinity College Dublin  _ dalam bidang  _ English Literature;  _ semula, dia tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan studinya di luar, namun setelah mendapatkan dorongan moral dan semangat dari Buck—dia langsung mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam mata kuliah tersebut. Buck bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya dia disana, dia bisa mendengar bagaimana suara Abby mulai terbuka, tidak lagi diiringi oleh rasa penyesalan—dia turut berbahagia untuk Abby karena dia pantas mendapatkannya. Abby pantas mendapatkan kebahagian dan kebebasan ini.

Ketika minggu kedua datang, mereka mulai disibukan dengan urusan pribadi masing-masing; Buck diajak keluarganya untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di daerah pegunungan sedangkan Abby mencoba untuk membiasakan diri hidup di belahan dunia yang baru dia kenal selama seminggu ini. Mereka tetap mempertahankan komunikasi yang ada walaupun tidak sesering minggu sebelumnya.

Minggu ketiga berlalu dengan cepat.

Tanpa ada komunikasi dari Abby.

Tanpa ada kabar dari Abby.

Tanpa ada satupun tanda dari Abby.

Abigail Clark menghilang dari kehidupan Evan Buckley pada minggu ketiga.

Masalah pun muncul satu per satu, melayang ke permukaan dengan segala kesialan yang mengikutinya, menari di benaknya sambil melantunkan melodi kehampaan dan penyenggahan, bukan pada Abby melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. 

Buck memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas, berusaha untuk mengatur kembali ketenangan raga dan emosinya, agar semuanya tidak berakhir dengan dia mengalami  _ panic attack  _ sekarang juga. Setelah berhasil memendam semua pikiran tentang  _ Abby  _ secepat mungkin _ ,  _ dia kembali fokus kepada tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai; dengan cekatan dia berusaha untuk menutup tasnya sambil memastikan benar-benar bahwa dia sudah membawa semua buku dan catatan-nya untuk pelajaran hari ini.

_ Akuntansi, PPkn, Geografi, Bahasa Inggris Lintas Minat, dan Sejarah Indonesia. _

Setelah yakin bahwa semuanya sudah berada di dalam tasnya, Buck langsung melesat ke bawah dengan panik terukir jelas di matanya. Dia tidak sangka bahwa membereskan tasnya saja membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama walau kebanyakan dari waktu itu dia habiskan untuk memikirkan  _ dia—cukup, Buck. _

“Buck, kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?”

Sebelum Buck dapat berlari turun, Bobby sudah hadir di depan pintu kamarnya dan memasang ekspresi khawatir, sorotan mata dia yang biasanya tegas kini digantikan dengan tatapan halus—ingin memastikan bahwa anaknya tidak apa-apa.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Yah, hanya sedikit kecapekan karena kurang tidur kemarin,” tukas Buck. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, Buck langsung menggendong tasnya sambil memberikan Bobby senyum terbesarnya. Buck berjalan melewati Bobby, meninggalkan sosok ayahnya terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya tersebut. Bobby ingin sekali menarik tangan Buck dan mendesak dia untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Bobby tahu bahwa senyuman yang Buck berikan tadi bukan senyuman yang biasanya. Dia ingin memeluk Buck dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa dia masih memiliki Maddie, Hen, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, dan anak-anaknya; dia masih memiliki orang-orang yang mencintai dia dan tidak akan meninggalkan dia.

Bobby tahu bahwa sekolah akan menjadi topik yang berat bagi Buck, apalagi semenjak  _ Abby  _ memutuskan untuk “kabur” ke Irlandia dan membuang apapun yang dia “miliki” dengan Buck ke belakang layar. Maddie menjelaskan kepada dia bahwa apa yang Abby lakukan kepada Buck itu disebut sebagai  _ ghosting _ , Maddie sendiri juga tidak kalah kesal pada perilaku Abby yang meninggalkan adiknya  _ dua kali  _ tanpa alasan yang jelas dan mengabaikan dia begitu saja. Siapapun yang berani melukai Evan Buckley harus siap menghadapi murka seorang Madeline Buckley.

Buck tidak memiliki reputasi yang bagus di sekolah mereka, dia dikenal sebagai murid yang selalu memikat masalah kemanapun dia pergi, berandalan yang rusuh, atau perayu ulung yang tidak akan ragu dalam mematahkan hati semua orang. Akibatnya, Buck dijauhi oleh para guru dan murid—mereka menganggap bahwa Buck adalah sebuah masalah yang mereka harus jauhi dan hindari, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Buck itu sudah pasti penuh dengan perkara. Dengan bertambahnya kabar  _ Abby  _ ke dalam reputasi Buck yang sudah “kotor” itu, Bobby takut; takut akan apa yang bakal terjadi mendatang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.25, Bobby bisa mendengar Maddie dan Buck yang sibuk melontarkan cacian halus kepada satu sama lain; lengkingan riang juga terdengar mengisi ruang tamu ketika mereka berdua sedang bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan berangkat ke sekolah. Bobby tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya, melihat kedua anaknya yang sekarang sedang sibuk bersenda gurau, membicarakan harapan mereka terhadap tahun ajaran baru ini.

“Kalian sudah siap?” tanya Bobby sambil mengenakan jaket untuk melindungi dirinya dari terpaan angin dini hari yang menusuk tulang. Setelah menyalakan mobil dan membiarkannya sebentar untuk stabil, Bobby masuk lagi ke dalam rumah dan mengambil bekal mereka bertiga. Melihat kedua anaknya yang sudah berada di dalam mobil, Bobby segera mengunci dan memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah tertutup aman.

Perjalanan ke sekolah kali ini terasa canggung, Maddie dan Buck tampaknya lebih tertarik melihat sepinya jalan dibandingkan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulut mereka. Adegan ini bagaikan sebuah delusi yang aneh bagi Bobby, biasanya kedua anak tersebut tidak akan berhenti bicara, sampai dia dapat merasakan betapa panasnya telinga dia setelah mendengarkan ocehan mereka berdua tanpa henti. Untungnya, kesunyian yang ada tidak berlangsung lama, Buck yang sebelumnya sibuk menempelkan beban tubuh dia ke jendela kini menatap Maddie dan berbicara dengan halus.

Bobby tidak dapat mendengar perkataan Buck dengan jelas karena semua atensinya itu dipusatkan kepada jalan yang berada di depan mereka. Dia dapat melihat pantulan muka Maddie melalui cermin yang ada, ekspresinya menunjukan keseriusan yang teguh ketika mendengarkan apa yang sedang Buck katakan. Salah satu tangan-nya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut si adik dan memberikan dia senyuman yang penuh dengan pengertian. Buck, yang secara fisik lebih tinggi dan besar daripada Maddie, kini tampak lebih kecil daripada dia; tangan-nya Buck sekarang sibuk memainkan ujung jaket Maddie dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Mereka saling berpegangan, mencari kehangatan satu sama lain. 

Buck menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Maddie,

“Kau janji, Mads?”

Maddie mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Buck,

“Aku janji, Buck.”

Bobby tersenyum,

_ “Aku juga janji, Nak.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lex, my twin who constantly help and support me with this work, words can not describe how much I love you.
> 
> Thank you again for reading! Feel free to give any comments and kudos.


End file.
